Tears of a Fallen Blossom - Main Page
Tears of a Fallen Blossom is a fanfiction written by MakiZanaX13. It is a retelling of the original Inazuma Eleven anime series with the addition of OCs created by the aforementioned user, in which one of the OCs is one of the main protagonists. The fanfiction itself has been posted on FanFiction.net and updates will continue from there during the progress of the story. Cover art is by Card-Queen. Plot Wakamiya Tsubaki is a troubled girl attending Teikoku Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Her adopted father and coach of the academy’s soccer club, Kageyama Reiji, managed to get her into joining as a member of the club. But because Tsubaki’s the sole female player amongst many male players, things aren’t easy as they seem to be, even with the help from the little friends she has. After a series of trials and tribulations in her first year at the academy, including the Football Frontier tournament, Tsubaki eventually opened up to her teammates and overcome her problems. A year later where mostly everyone and Tsubaki are in their second year, she is somehow enlisted into Raimon Junior High as a transfer student. But there’s a catch. Tsubaki must attend in the disguise of a boy now that everyone is aware of a female player in Teikoku Academy. What is Tsubaki’s purpose in Raimon? More importantly why is she roped into such a situation when it was none of her business to begin with? Teams Raimon Junior High The club led by Endou Mamoru and the weakest in Japan to boot with only seven members. Because of the short number of members, the club is on the verge of disbanding. But with Endou’s enthusiasm towards soccer, there is some hope into preventing such a disaster from happening. What everyone doesn’t know about is a mystery behind the club which dates back to 40 years ago. Players 1. Endou Mamoru (Goalkeeper/Captain) 2. Kazemaru Ichirouta (Defender) 3. Kabeyama Heigorou (Defender) 4. Kageno Jin (Defender) 5. Kurimatsu Teppei (Defender) 6. Handa Shinichi (Midfielder) 7. Shourinji Ayumu (Midfielder) 8. Shishido Sakichi (Midfielder) 9. Matsuno Kuusuke (Midfielder) 10. Gouenji Shuuya (Forward) 11. Someoka Ryuugo (Forward) 12. Megane Kakeru (Forward) 17. Nakajima Tsukumo (Midfielder) Coach *Fuyukai Suguru Managers *Kino Aki *Otonashi Haruna *Raimon Natsumi Teikoku Academy The club led by Kidou Yuuto, which is well known for dominating the soccer world for 40 consecutive years. But the club’s coach, Kageyama Reiji is rumoured to be the one pulling the strings behind numerous accidents that occurred recently. However it still remains a mystery even up to now. Players 1. Genda Koujirou (Goalkeeper) 2. Oono Densuke (Defender) 3. Banjou Kazumichi (Defender) 4. Narukami Kenya (Midfielder) 5. Gojou Masaru (Defender) 6. Henmi Wataru (Midfielder) 7. Sakiyama Shuuji (Midfielder) 8. Doumen Shuuichirou (Midfielder) >> Raidou Kyoji (Midfielder) 9. Jimon Daiki (Forward) 10. Kidou Yuuto (Midfielder/Captain) 11. Sakuma Jirou (Forward) 14. Wakamiya Tsubaki (Midfielder) Coach *Kageyama Reiji Main Characters *'Wakamiya Tsubaki' (若宮 椿) (Dub Name: Trista West) Tsubaki is a quiet and reserved girl born with a chronic disease. She’s the only female player in the Teikoku Academy soccer club under the order of her adopted father, Kageyama Reiji. Because of her detached behaviour, Tsubaki doesn’t have many friends and has difficulties getting along with other people. However that will all change once she is suddenly transferred to Raimon Junior High in the disguise of a boy named Nakajima Tsukumo (中島 九十九) (Dub Name: Tristan Nelson). *'Endou Mamoru' (円堂 守) (Dub Name: Mark Evans) Endou is a cheerful, soccer-loving goalkeeper and captain of Raimon Junior High’s soccer club. With his endless passion for soccer he will stop at nothing to compete in the Football Frontier. Despite being oblivious to his surroundings, Endou is the type of guy who never gives up and always willing to put the sake of others before him first. *'Gouenji Shuuya' (豪炎寺 修也) (Dub Name: Axel Blaze) Gouenji is a fierce yet cool-headed striker who transferred to Raimon a year after an accident that involved his little sister. As a result of the accident, he stopped playing soccer. Though upon meeting Endou the first time, Gouenji slowly changes into a more open person, but still retains his cool disposition as he is inspired to play soccer once again. *'Kidou Yuuto' (鬼道 有人) (Dub Name: Jude Sharp) Kidou is a genius game strategist and captain of Teikoku Academy’s soccer club. As the captain it is his responsibility to look out for his teammates and make sure they stay in top condition. He has known Tsubaki for three years, having met her through Kageyama. Although he’s excellent at almost everything, there’s more to Kidou than meets the eye. Original Characters *'Dan Masami' (団 雅美) (Dub Name: Megan Daniels) Masami is a happy-go-lucky girl whose family and her are said to be the descendant of ninjas. She is a second year student at Sengoku Igajima as well as the cousin of its soccer club captain, Kirigakure Saiji. Unfortunately Masami’s knowledge on soccer is very poor and is often mistaken to be a Kazemaru-lookalike thanks to the similarities in their appearances. *'Nakata Kenta' (中田 健太) (Dub Name: Ken Nakata) Kenta is a first year student at Mikage Sennou aspiring to be a detective in the future because of his admiration for crime and mystery, much to the dismay of his soccer-oriented family. Nonetheless, he does warm up a little bit to soccer because of a childhood friend and will play whenever he can. Kenta is also loyal to his friends and family, always sticking by their side no matter what. *'Takizawa Hisao' (滝沢 久雄) (Dub Name: Harvey Thompson) Takizawa is a second year High School student and the eldest child of the head chief of the Tokyo Police. He is a laid-back type of person yet acts as an older brother figure to the younger generation due to his experiences with children. Takizawa, however, does get overprotective anytime someone messes with his friends and family and won’t hesitate to go all out. *'Eri' (絵理) (Dub Name: Erica) Eri is a mysterious young woman who works as Tsubaki’s caretaker whenever Kageyama is absent. Not only that but she is also a tutor and having assisted young children before, she has the tendency of a mother hen while around them. In addition Eri is childhood friends with Tsubaki’s doctor, Fujimaki Reiko. *'Fujimaki Reiko' (藤巻 玲子) (Dub Name: Roxanne Fletcher) Reiko is a woman in her mid-twenties, she’s childhood friends with Eri and is Tsubaki’s doctor after being recommended by Eri herself. The downside is that Reiko is hot-headed and loses her temper quite easily, which is one of the reasons Tsubaki isn’t really fond of her. She even has an extreme dislike towards Kageyama, despising the fact that he pushes Tsubaki too hard. Chapter Guide The following chapter guide displays a list of chapters which belong to the Tears of a Fallen Blossom fanfiction. Each chapter is divided into separate arcs that are based on every season featured in Inazuma Eleven, including an original arc describing the year prior to the start of the anime. The chapter guide will be edited regularly whenever a new chapter is uploaded. First Year (Original arc) Trivia *The main page that currently displays the canon cast and the like are based on the first season, which is the Football Frontier arc. *The fanfiction itself is actually a rewritten version of an older one that was previously removed due to certain circumstances. Signature This main page is created by yours truly. Please do not edit or take without my permission first! Category:MakiZanaX13Category:FanfictionsCategory:Fanfiction SummaryCategory:AdventureCategory:FriendshipCategory:Hurt/ComfortCategory:Suspense